The Elementies/The Secret
Please note that edits might be made to this script, even though it is finished. 'Script:' (cut to zoom out of Electricity walking around in circles, comprehending the fate of her friends) Elecrticity: Hmm... if I want to go there, so be it! I won't let my friends get hurt for the cost of my shyness!!! (yelling) I'm coming guys!! (as Electricity starts to run off in the distance, we see a purple figure appear behind her) (cut to prison where Elementies are being held) Fire: Arg, this sucks! I can't believe we've been caught! Guard: Well, ya bet'r believe it! I can't stay 'ere walkin' 'round in circles! I needa find sumpin' to do! (guard leaves) Guard (in the distance): Hey! Billy! It's yer turn now! (Billy the guard comes in) Billy: (looks at Elementies and scoffs) Pathetic. (looks away) Leaf: What did you just call me, guard!? Let me at em'! Crystal: Leaf, no. Water and Steel: We need to get out of here, guys! Water (to Steel): Wow Steel, I'm surprised you actually know the situation. Billy: (looks at Ice and Lava) I don't need to waste my time looking at these lame scrotes. I'm leaving. (guard leaves) Billy (in the distance): Mark! It's time for your shift! Mark (in the distance): Oh, what? Come on man, it's break time! Billy: Yeah, for me. Now go do your job! (Mark enters, mumbling about how Billy isn't the boss of him and stands patiently in front of the prison cells. he then looks at Fire and asks:) Mark: What're you guys doin' here? Fire: Graki was able to capture all of us - except for Electricity. Mark: Hmm. I can't believe the boss actually achieved something. (bends down to talk lightly to Fire) Look, he's gonna kill me for this, but since I have nothing else to do, I'll let you guys out. I don't even want this stupid job anyway. Fire: (gasps quickly) But what about you? Mark: I'll manage. The boss has the intelligence of a fly. He'll never find me. Fire: Ok then... do you know where the key is? Mark: (whips key out with a grin) Right here. (cut to Elementies running and trying to find their way out of this mansion) Ink: Jeez, where the heck is this place's exit!? (keeps running until accidentally bumping into guard, followed by a ton more guards) (guard turns around) Guard: Escaped prisoners? Not allowed. GET THEM!!!! (cue epic chase scene until Elementies come to a dead end) Lava and Cloud: Shoot! There's no where else to go! (guard horde closes in on them) Cloud (zoom in) Oh no. (suddenly cut to Electricity, desperately trying to find her way to Graki's mansion) Electricity (echoing): Hello? Hello? Anyone there? (not echoing anymore) Nevermind this. I have to get a map or something! (turns around to see map shop) Electricity: Well, that was unexpected. (rushes over to it only to find that it was just a mirage) Huh?! (purple hand slightly pulls her towards the grabber) Electricity: W-what the–?! (zoom out to reveal purple figure) ???: Well hello, my dear. Under any circumstances, you will not be permitted to save your friends. I understand. Sorrowful, isn't it? Darling, I can feel your pain. Just come with me and everything will be ok. (cut to zoom in of Electricity's face) Electricity: W-who are– ???: I, my dear, ''(fades to deep voice) am your worst nightmare.'' (??? suddenly transforms into bigger monster) Electricity: Ah!! What am I supposed to do now?! Wait! I'm Electricity, aren't I? Can't I just zip to the mansion? ???: (chuckles) I'm afraid not, young one. You see, I have created a magic barrier that will disable ALL your powers. ''(chuckles then fades to evil laugh) Electricity: W-wha...? ???: ''I know all about you. The reason you're so shy is because of them, isn't it? Electricity: U-uhh... ???: Mmm... yes. I remember. I remember everything... Electricity: H-hang on... you were spying my entire life?! ???: Tragic, isn't it? ah, yes. Tragedy. It is a strong thing, but also– Electricity: Why do you know this?! (cut to flashback of Electricity as a young girl walking in a dark valley) ??? (O.S.): A young girl, you were, searching desperately for a home. Then, ''(fades to the other Elementies welcoming Electricity) ''you met them. Then you had a certain feeling. A feeling... you needed to be ridded of. '(fades to current scene) That is what we are doing right now. We are ridding you of that feeling. Now, enough of that stuff. Where are the other vials?!'' Electricity: I don't have them!! (Electricity suddenly rips through ???'s pull) Electricity: Now, I've had enough!! Time to show my true colors!!! (Electricity shoots out a huge blast that vaporizes the monster) Electricity: (panting, zoom in) I'm coming, guys. (teleports to mansion) (cut to Electricity appearing in front of trapped Elementies) Fire: Wh-what? (Electricity zaps all of the guards into oblivion) (Magic vial floats down from the sky) Electricity: (looks at Elementies) You're welcome. (Credits show, end of episode 4)' '''Next Episode Preview:' The Elementies find themselves lost in a jungle. They eventually come across the Forest King, who at first does not trust them, but as they defeat Graki once more in his new Camo-Mech, the Forest King thinks they are ready for it... Witness the forest's trickery in The Jungle Jive.Category:The Elementies